The present disclosure relates to a fixture, and more particularly to a fluid pressure operated fixture.
The bonding of aerospace components is facilitated by fixtures which apply a pressure. The fixture is often required to maintain pressure during a thermal bond cycle while accommodating the restricted geometry typical of aerospace component assemblies.
Although effective, conventional mechanical clamp fixtures often require the frequent replacement of threaded interfaces and may require significant force application to achieve the desired pressure loadings. Furthermore, conventional mechanical clamp fixtures may require calibration before every bond cycle which is often operator dependent.